


so suddenly i'm in love with a stranger

by y0u_idjits



Series: the whole package [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boba Fett/Cobb Vanth (mentioned), Din Djarin the postman, Din is thirsty, Fluff, Luke Skywalker is a hot mess, M/M, Paz is an asshole, Romance, but also sweet, but we love him, no beta we die like troopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0u_idjits/pseuds/y0u_idjits
Summary: Din looks at the mostly naked vision in the doorway and nearly chokes. Eyes locked on the male model standing in front of him, he wonders if his insurance will cover it if his heart stops working.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: the whole package [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204097
Comments: 39
Kudos: 269





	so suddenly i'm in love with a stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drunkoncoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkoncoffee/gifts).



> title from 'fresh eyes' - andy grammer
> 
> a sequel to wait a minute mr. postman

Din looks at the mostly naked vision in the doorway and nearly chokes. Eyes locked on the male model standing in front of him, he wonders if his insurance will cover it if his heart stops working.

+

It’s been a quiet morning. He drops Grogu off to Cara at 5:30 and manages to get out the door only a few minutes late. Paz, as he is wont to do, starts giving him hell the second he steps through the back door of the post office. He likes to give Din ‘friendly’ life advice (despite Din not wanting it) and covers a range of topics from his dress sense to the brand of milk he buys from the store.

Today, it’s his love life.

“Seriously, Djarin,” Paz warns him. “You’re not going to be this fit forever; you’ve got to get someone to lock you down before you get more wrinkles.” A frown creases his forehead. “You’ve got a lot going for you - a steady job, cute kid, emotional stability. You’re a catch, really.”

As usual, Din says nothing, though he shoots Paz a look out of the corner of his eye. Sometimes he thinks the other man might be flirting with him, but Din’s not great at telling that kind of thing. He also thinks that if Paz  _ was _ interested (not that Din wants him to be), he’d have made a move already. He’s sat in enough traffic with Paz to know that the man is in no way patient.

“I’m fine on my own, Paz,” he mutters, sorting his mail into rounds. “Besides, I have Grogu to think of. I can’t just go letting somebody into my life.”

Paz heaves a put-upon sigh. “Yeah, but you don’t let  _ anybody _ in - your friends, sure, but Dune told me about that mom from the school, and what about that guy who stole Boba’s bike, huh? He was cute, hmm?”

“I don’t think Boba has let him leave the bed since they met,” Din sniggers, “so I’d say he’s off limits.”

He gets an eye-roll in response. “See? Even Boba’s getting more than you.”

They wander into the staff room and Din grabs a cup of coffee, drowning out his coworker as he continues to nag him. He waves to the Armorer as she enters. 

“What’s the topic this morning?” she asks, far too amused for Din’s liking.

“I’m trying to get him laid,” Paz chimes in, and Din is thankful that he’s so desensitized to what Paz says after years of knowing him. “He needs to loosen up.”

“Are you offering?” she smirks, and Din can’t help but grin when Paz’s face goes red.

“Maybe I should get on your case next,” he snarls at her. “You still haven’t asked Dune out yet.”

She sniffs, throwing him a cool stare. “Some things should be done delicately, Paz. I must be both hunter and prey.”

Din chuckles at Paz’s disbelieving expression. He checks his watch and gulps down the end of his coffee. He shrugs on his jacket and grabs his bag, standing up from the table. 

“Don’t kill him while I’m gone,” he tells the Armorer, ignoring Paz’s spluttering protests. “We kind of need him around.”

She waves him off with a smile, while Paz shouts after him, “Just for that, I’m gonna shrink your shorts, Djarin!”

Din’s grinning as he clips on his helmet and hops on his bike, ready to start the day.

+

So the thing is, Din doesn’t really meet people all that often. Though Din will occasionally do it, Paz is the one who delivers the packages in the van. Din likes the bike, likes the exercise. Likes the freedom of being outdoors all day. But it does mean it’s pretty much just him and the letters he slips through the letterbox.

Sure, there are the older folks who like coming out to talk to him when they see him walking up to their door. Kuiil often has a cup of coffee waiting for him, and Din will always take a few minutes to drink it and chat with him. Din’s good at delivering letters, but there’s more to his job than that. He’s a member of this community, in a way, and if he can assuage these people’s worries by getting to know them and letting them get to know him, he will. 

“How’s your son?” Gial Ackbar asks from his rocking chair. “Have you brought him to the new playground yet? I was there with my grandchildren two weeks ago, it’s quite nice.”

“Not yet, Admiral,” Din hums. “Grogu and I have been busy painting the kitchen this month.” He feels his lips quirk into a smile. “It’s more colourful than anticipated.”

This gets him a booming laugh. “Ah, I can imagine! Great, wonderful, yes.”

Din leaves him on his porch, always amused at how the decorated and honoured Admiral is forced to spend twenty minutes outside in the morning by his soft-spoken yet terrifying wife.

If he’s honest, Din can’t see that in the cards for him. He and Grogu are a package deal - a clan of two, as he tells his son. Din has tried dating before, despite what Paz claims, but it’s hard to connect with people when he’s constantly worried about how Grogu will feel about them. He’s not going to expose his son to heartbreak, not when he’s known so much already.

Sighing, he wheels his bike along to a house three doors down from the Ackbar residence. There’s a little sign on the gate,  _ Beware of Dog _ , and Din leans his bike against it with a slight grimace. He rifles through his bag, pulling out the letters and his clipboard. He opens the gate, stepping through cautiously, but there’s no sign of the dog. He’s seen it before, a beagle type thing, but it has always been inside; still, you can never be too careful.

He walks up to the front door, pressing one finger to the bell. It’s a nice morning, warm enough for this time of year for him to have taken off his jacket earlier. He hopes it stays dry.

He sighs when he hears nothing from inside. He rings again, trying not to let his foot tap. Then there’s the sound of rushed footsteps and the door flies open to reveal the star of Din’s dreams for the considerable future.

The guy is standing in nothing but a pair of boxers. Batman boxers, to be specific. They’re small and tight and leave little to the imagination. Well, not  _ little _ . Oh god. Din wills his face not to heat up as his eyes travel along toned abs and a broad chest. He notes how his right arm ends at the wrist but doesn’t stare, just trails his eyes up arms bulging with muscles and smooth skin dotted with freckles.

He feels his throat dry up as he finally registers the man’s face. Pretty is one word for him, with those pouty lips and wide blue eyes and - and the completely dumbfounded expression on his face. Din thinks it’s as cute as it is funny.

“Luke Skywalker?” he asks, voice slightly hoarse. The guy - Skywalker - just keeps staring at him and hums lightly. Din tries not to grin. “I have these letters I need you to sign for.”

There’s confusion before he seems to get it. “Oh! Oh, yes, of course. Uh, let me grab a pen, hold on-” His panicked scrambling causes something to ache within Din, and he imagines how vulnerable he’d feel if someone turned up unexpectedly at his house when he was so undressed.

“Here you go,” he says quietly and holds a pen out to the man’s left, not wanting to embarrass him further. The letters get signed for quickly and Din smiles softly, trying to look reassuring as he starts down the porch steps. 

“Wait!” he hears. He turns back, looking at the guy questioningly. Skywalker hesitates. “I - do you -”

Din watches him flail for a second, wondering if he should apologise for ogling him. He’s about to do it, lips just parted, when the guy says, “I mean, um. Uh, do you always wear the helmet?”

That’s definitely not what he expected to hear. He wonders if he even heard it right, to be honest.

“Of course I do,” he says, wondering if basic bike safety isn’t something everybody is taught. “It’s part of my work uniform.”

_ Smooth, Din _ , he thinks to himself in a voice that sounds suspiciously like Cara. He walks away before he can do anything else stupid. He resolutely doesn’t look back over his shoulder as he walks through the gate and swings a leg over his bike. He won’t look back. Can’t look back, honestly, in case he sees the guy again and falls off his bike.

Oh god, he’s such a mess. Paz is going to know the second he steps into the office that something has happened. Din can’t hide for shit. And then Cara will know, and then Boba and Migs and everyone and  _ shit _ . Din’s screwed.

He sighs as he pedals down the road, determinedly not thinking about a pair of blue eyes and the worst bed head he’s ever seen.

+

He can’t help but smile the next morning as he searches through his letters and sees the name  _ Skywalker _ .


End file.
